Perverions Discovered
by RavenRosebud
Summary: This is the sequel to Perversion. Harry and Filch continue their deal until Snape finds out. FilchHarry and SnapeHarry


Title: Perversions Discovered

Author: RavenRosebud

Pairing: Filch/Harry, Snape/Harry

Rating: R

Summery: Filch and Harry continue their deal and Snape discovers their secret.

Sequel to Perversion

Warning: foot fetish, masturbation

Disclaimer: Characters and world are not mine, they belong to JKR.

Feedback: For love of all things unholy, please review.

Filch watched him constantly now. Every move Harry made Filch was aware of. Secretly, Harry loved the attention he was receiving. He had been disgusted by what he had done, but he had also loved it since it had been his first intimate act with another man.

Ron couldn't understand what was going on. He noticed how every time he left the tower with Harry Filch showed up. Harry had stopped sneaking out at night and he could only guess that Filch had discovered him one night and was now keeping his eye on him.

Three weeks had gone by since he had visited the Room of Requirement. He longed to go back and indulge in his fantasies. He still had the lotion, shampoo, scarf, sock, and robe hidden in his trunk. He wanted to get them out and remember the smell of Snape. He loved wrapping himself in the old robe and soaking up the smell of the man into his skin.

With his mind finally made up, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement that night. He placed the black robe on the floor for his bed. Harry stripped out of his clothing and rubbed some of Snape's lotion onto his skin so that he would smell like him. Wrapping the Slytherin scarf around his neck he sat down on top of the robe.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined that deep baritone voice insulting him. He grew hard as he pictured Snape sneering at him, arching his eyebrow, imagined Snape looming behind him. Harry squeezed his eyes shot tighter and imagined Snape's breath on his neck, his hand on his hips holding him in place.

"Yes, oh yes." Harry wrapped a small calloused hand around his erection and used the other hand to pinch his nipples. "Severus...my Severus." Harry whimpered as he sped up, his grip growing tighter. He reached for the sock and wrapped it around himself, loving the new sensation. He could smell Snape all around him, he was almost there. Harry cried out as he came coating his hands and chest. "Severus!"

"That was lovely, Potter." Harry's eyes snapped open and noticed that during his little performance Filch had slipped into the room. His heart began to pound as Filch stepped closer. "Same deal as before, Potter?"

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Filch untie the laces on his boots. He was beginning to regret his decision to come back. Last time had not been too bad, but what if Filch wanted more now?

Filch stuck a foot out towards Harry's face. "Lick it, boy." Harry slowly dragged his tongue along the underside of Filch's foot. He could hear Filch panting above him and hoped it would be quick like last time. Harry liked that Filch had a new obsession with him. The idea of an adult male lusting after him had made him feel powerful, but he did not feel very powerful right now.

"Suck it, Potter. Suck my toe. Take it in that filthy mouth of yours." Harry opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the man's large harry toe. "That's it, yes. You're so disgusting, you filthy freak. I've seen what you do now. I've seen all your filthy secrets, you pervert." Harry couldn't help but think convincing a teenage boy to lick and suck your feet was kind of perverted too but he didn't take the time to point this out. "Harder, you idiot. Use your teeth, bite it." Harry bit down hard on the toe and relaxed when he heard the moan the man let out. Filch came hard biting down on his fist so as not to call out the boy's name.

Harry pulled away from him and stared down at his hands which still had traces of his own seed on them. He took a deep breath and exhaled when he heard the door close behind Filch. He could handle this he decided. He had gone crazy not being able to come here and find release. If all he had to do was lick Filch's feet in order to keep his secret, he would do it.

Two days had gone by when Filch approached him in the hallway. "Potter, come here." Harry looked around and then approached Filch.

His arm was grabbed and Filch pulled him into an alcove. "I've got something for you, a gift." Harry gasped when he saw what Filch had hidden under his coat.

He knew that smell, they were his. Harry held the silk black boxers up to his face and inhaled Snape's scent. He grew hard and began to rub the boxers on his face. "You can keep them, for a price."

Harry resigned himself to how his life would be the next few months and followed Filch down the hallway towards the Room of Requirement.

Upon entering Harry realized that things were going to change. The room was displaying Filch's requirements. On the one side were shackles hanging from the wall and Harry had the feeling that Filch would not be the one chained up.

Harry began to back up towards the door. "Where do you think you are going?" Harry's heart began beating faster and he turned and ran for the door. Filch caught him just as he touched the door knob.

"I don't think so boy. You know how hard it was for me to get these for you?" Filch stuffed the boxers into Harry's mouth and dragged him back to the center of the room. "I am going to get a lot more than some foot licking tonight."

Severus Snape was stalking the hallways again. He couldn't relax with so much on his mind. Something was going on and he had to figure out what. He couldn't help but notice how Filch was suddenly hanging around Potter all the time. He saw all the looks he gave him, only because he was always watching Potter.

He was making his usual rounds when he noticed something that hadn't been there before. A door stood before him where no door had before been. Pressing his ear against the door he heard shouting and what sounded like a struggle.

Severus pulled his wand out and spelled the door open. The sight before him caused his blood to run cold.

"Get off me, you bastard." Harry tried to push the heavier man off of him. Filch leaned forward and bit on the boy's lip. Harry grunted and tried again to push him off.

Filch ripped Harry's shirt open and began licking the chest that was now exposed. "Stop it! Get off!"

The door was suddenly thrown open and Harry wasn't sure if he was more relieved or embarrassed. Snape stormed into the room slamming the door behind him.

The look on Filch's face was of utter shock when Snape grabbed him by the hair and yanked him off of Potter. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We made a deal, Snape. He's trying to back out of it." Snape didn't know what to believe. He looked down at Potter who was red faced and was bleeding from the lip.

"That's not the deal!"

"Tell me, what is going on." He shoved Filch over to a chair that had appeared and forced him to sit down.

"A few weeks ago, I discovered Potter in here performing perverted acts. I told him I would keep silent if he would do what I wanted. Surely you being a Slytherin understand."

Snape couldn't imagine what Harry had been caught doing that was so horrible that he would agree to let Filch use him.

"I did not agree to what was going on in here. I agreed to.." Harry glanced up at Snape. "I agreed to lick your feet and that was all." Snape's stomach protested this bit of information.

"Yes, well I'm changing the deal after my gift to you. Or perhaps you would like me to cancel our arrangement all together and tell the truth." Harry grew pale and started to crawl towards the door. Filch sprang to his feet and was on him again.

"Listen boy, you will do as I say. I don't care if you like it or not." Harry squirmed underneath the weight of Filch and tried to free himself.

Snape knelt down and grabbed Filch's hair again. "You listen you here, you worthless...." Snape took a deep breath and hauled Filch off of Harry. "Deal or no deal, if I ever see you look at him again, I will castrate you with a rusty scalpel and put your cock in one of my jars."

Harry couldn't believe the fury in Snape's voice. To his shame he found himself growing hard. Snape glanced at him with an odd expression on his face. "What was your horrible secret Potter?" Harry shook his head and looked away from the man.

"This is his secret Snape." Filch flung the boxers hitting Snape in the face.

"These, these are mine. What are you doing with them?"

"Those were my gift to him. The night I found him I also discovered your missing property. Seems the little pervert's got an obsession with you. He was wrapped up in your missing robe, sucking on your sock and wanking." Snape closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

When he opened them he noticed the fear in Potter's eyes and the pleasure in Filch's. "Get out! Get out of here Filch and I remind you to stay away from him." Snape threw Filch into the hallway and closed and locked the door. He turned back to Harry and watched as he began shivering. "He belongs to me now."

Harry looked up at Snape as his last words began to sink in. "Potter, I'm afraid I don't enjoy having my toes sucked so you'll have to aim higher." The smirk that was directed at him caused Harry to whimper.

"Well, Potter, what are you waiting for?" Harry smiled and crawled over to where Snape was standing. He slowly slid his hand up Snape's legs until he reached his zipper. Harry pulled Snape's zipper down and reached his hand inside. He felt the silk of Snape's boxers and smiled. Snape gasped when he felt the hand encircle him.

Harry pulled Snape's hard cock out and licked his lips. He touched his tongue to the tip and scrunched his nose up at the taste.

Snape smoothed down the ruffled mop of hair and closed his eyes. "Harry, get up."

Harry rose to his feet and looked into Snape's onyx colored eyes. He didn't close them as Snape approached for a kiss, he didn't close them when he felt the man's lips on his. When Snapes's tongue entered his mouth he gave in and closed his eyes.

Snape was thrusting his tongue in a parody of what he really wanted to be doing to him. Harry could feel his palms sweet and his chest began to hurt from the lack of air. He pulled away from Snape and gasped for breath. He felt his knees give out when Snape began to suck on the spot just below his earlobe.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry supporting his weight as he marked him. "You're mine now. Harry, you're mine."

"Yes." Harry groaned and flung his head back exposing his neck to Snape's assault. He realized they were moving when the back of his knees hit the bed that the room had offered up. Harry let himself fall back onto the bed pulling Snape with him.

He loved the feel of Snape's heavy weight on him, pinning him to the bed. It wasn't like this with Filch, he felt safe here. He craved the man's touch and the way he was claiming him.

Snape pulled back and took Harry's ripped shirt off of him. He ran his hands up and down the boy's small frame loving the silky feel of his skin. "Harry, Harry, Harry..." Snape chanted his name over and over as if he was in a trance.

Snape sat up and kneeled on the bed next to Harry. His long thin fingers quickly undid his shirt and then slide his robe and shirt off letting them fall to the floor. Harry couldn't believe how pale he was, he could see the blue of his veins underneath his skin.

Severus laid back down on top of Harry relishing in the feel of skin against skin. Harry thrust his hips up against Snape seeking any kind of friction. "Harry! Oh, you feel so good."

Harry laid back as Snape left a path of love bites down his chest and thrust his tongue into his naval over and over again. "Please, Sev, please."

Snape undid Harry's pants and slide them down to his ankles. He untied the boy's shoes and dropped them onto the floor. Snape pulled the pants off the rest of the way and gazed down at Harry.

"What? What is it?" Severus smirked and fell upon him. He claimed his mouth again loving the taste of pumpkin juice, chocolate, and that taste that was just Harry.

Harry began thrusting up against him again unable to stop. "I need, I'm sorry."

"Shh, Harry whatever you want. Just do what feels good." Harry continued thrusting against Snape feeling the man's hardness digging into him. It was so intense and Harry knew he wouldn't last.

Snape felt Harry tense underneath him then call out. "Severus!" Harry was holding on to him like he was afraid Snape would disappear.

"Harry, my Harry." Snape started thrusting against the body beneath him. He didn't want to come like this. He wanted to release deep inside of him claiming him fully, but he could wait. Snape ground his hips against Harry and threw his head back. "Merlin, yes!"

Harry could feel more wetness seeping through his boxers as Snape spent himself. He pulled the man down so he was fully against him.

Severus felt his heart swell a little as Harry smoothed his hands up and down his bare back. He placed his face in the crook of Harry's neck and inhaled his scent. He would have to keep his eye on Filch from now on. No one would ever lay a hand on his Harry again.


End file.
